User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Comedic Jesters
Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wikia-ction, the contestants finally got their wish of a house and they got it… the hard way. They had to build there own houses in a Home Renovation challenge. They were judged on style and how is can hold up during a natural disaster, or in that case, an UN''natural disaster. Part of Team Ferocious Hippo’s house toppled in the end due to some problem that happened magically with a faulty beam. In the end, Loyg was sent home because of some rumors started by Eyes that he was the one who knocked out the beams. But today, the challenge is a gut-busting one, a very punny challenge that DOES have a punchline. There’s no need to frown cuz’ we’re gonna laugh our way through this challenge today on Total. Drama. WIKIA-CTION! ''The camera cuts to the competitors in the mess hall. '' '' '' '' MSV –to his team-: Okay, guys, we have to get our shit together, 3 loses in a row, we cannot afford to lose another! Scot: Yeah, we’ve lost Whale and Loyg who were good players. MSV: We voted them both out, though… Phil: Well we gotta do something about this… let’s hope that this is a gang movie theme so that Swag will actually work here… Scot: Speaking of Swag, where is Llama? They all look outside and see Llama sitting in the grass in front of the destroyed “G” in Swag. '' '' '' ''They all go outside. '' '' '' MSV: Hey there, Llama… how are you doing? Llama: It’s ruined… Phil: What? Llama: It’s not Swag… what is “swa” anyways? Scot: A better question is what is “Swag”? Phil: OOOOOH! MSV: DAYUM! YOU JUST GOT BURNED, SON! '''Scot: That wasn’t even a joke, I was literally wondering what it was…' Llama: Whatever… I have nothing to live for now… I wanted to live in that “G”… Phil: Jesus, Llama, take a chill pill… ' ' ' ''The camera then cuts to inside the mess hall. '' '' '' Nail: Well, looks like we have won again! Grinch: yeah, they almost won, however, I feel as if they’re making a comeback… Nail: Nah, don’t worry, they won’t be able to recover now! Eyes: I say kill them either way… Sierra: What? Eyes: like, in the competition, I mean… '''Sierra: I do not like this Daquan-lover… ' ' ' '''Eyes: she still hasn’t figured it out? Scratch that, my whole team? Tkid: Uhh… anyways… let’s finish the other team off with an explosion! Noah: Tkid, no. No explosives what so ever Tkid: ahhh… 'Tkid: But it’s not fair! ' ' ' Dean: Alright, done with the tracking of the elimination order. Sierra: What? Dean: I predicted what will happen for the remainder of the season. The team gathers around the painting. '' '' '' Noah: What? Scot takes second? Phil first? I’m sorry but that’s bull… Sierra: 5th place? I won’t make it that far… Eyes: Please, I’m the one who will win… Dean: It’s just a guess, I did random number generator… Nail: Ah… well that makes sense… Tkid: Do I go out with a explosive finale in this challenge? ''Their talking is halted by Ynkr barging into the mess hall. '' '' '' Ynkr: EVERYONE! WE HAVE A GUEST VISIT! Sierra: REALLY? Ynkr: YEAH! MSV: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?! Ynkr: I dunno… EVERYONE, COME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! Nail: OKAY! ''Everyone walks outside in time to see a limo pull up. Four people get out of the limo. '' '' '' Scot: Is that? Sierra: It can’t be… Ynkr: Yes it is! Nice Peter, Epic Lloyd, Zach Sherwin, and George Watsky! NP: Hey Ynkr, we’re big fans of this show GW: And we would like to help, EL: With this challenge ZS: Even though you can do it yourself! Ynkr: Well, sure. You’re a few of the biggest celebrities on the planet! GW: Well yes, that is something that we have heard, ZS: Maybe a judging contest for us. If you want help. NP: Just give us the word! Ynkr: Well… we are having a comedy challenge today so maybe you can judge that. EL: Yes, a challenge of that sort will surely make us happy, NP: Let’s just hope that these won’t be really crappy '''Sierra: OMG, I AM FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW! ' ' ' Ynkr: Erm… yes… TEAMS! You guys will be doing a comedy skit for these four men. Whichever team fails miserably will be sending someone home GW: Ten bucks that it will be Ferocious Hippos four times in row NP: That wasn’t really nice, Watsky, don’t stoop that low… GW: Sorry man, I just can’t control my words every once in a while EL: It’s okay, man, turn that frown around with a soon smile! 'Eyes: They actually rhyme like that OUTSIDE of the rap battles? Ew… ' ' ' The camera cuts to Team Ravaging Bears planning out their skit. '' '' '' Noah: Anyone have any ideas? Eyes: Destroy the competition? Noah: Sure, let’s do that, it’s the funniest thing ever! Eyes: Thank you, I try Sierra: Guys, leave it to me, I can write this! Grinch: How? Tumblr jokes? Sierra: That with a mixture of other jokes, like, stand-up comedy! Noah: It’s the best we got… Tkid: Can I put explosives into the stage so that once the show is over, there will be Fireworks? Dean: Good idea, actually! ''The camera cuts to Team Ferocious Hippos who are having trouble with planning. '' '' '' Phil: What are we going to do this time? Llama: When in doubt, look to the power of swag! MSV: NO! NO SWAG THIS TIME! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! Llama: Yeah, but still, swag! MSV: Damn you are so thick… Llama: That’s what the swag mistress said! '''MSV: He is so immature! ' ' ' Scot: Phil, what are you doing? ' ' Phil: While you guys were arguing, I created a script for us to go over… MSV: Then let’s see it! Phil shows everyone the script and everyone except for Llama laugh. '' '' '' Llama: Where is the swag you punk? Phil: No swag, we need something that is actually funny! Llama: Swag is everything! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET? Scot: You MSV: OOOOH KILL ‘EM! PHIL: TWO TIMES IN THE SAME DAY! '''Scot: That was actually supposed to be a joke. ' ' ' Ynkr pops in on the teams. '' '' '' Ynkr: How are the plays coming along? MSV: Good Ynkr: Bears? Sierra: Amazing! Ynkr: Good, you guys have an hour left. ''The camera time lapses to the teams getting into costume and rehearsing. '' '' '' Ynkr: EVERYONE! TIME TO PRESENT! TEAM RAVAGING BEARS, YOU WILL BE PRESENTING FIRST! ''The four celebrities are talking to eachother before the lights dim. '' '' '' EL: Yeah, I can’t believe that my hair has finally gown back… GW: It’s amazing man, hopefully nothing attacks… ''The curtains are pulled back as Sierra walks on stage. '' '' '' Sierra: I remember one time, when I was little, I asked why people were different colors. To that, my mom replied “Because God wanted many different colors”. Because of that, for 3 years I though that god ate people when they died. ''NP and GW laugh at this joke, ZS grinning and EL with a stone hard face. '' '' '' Sierra: Have you ever just, you know, seen that one person on the street that dresses as Santa? What if he has anther gift wrapped up in his coat? EL: Oh, I get it that was actually a good joke! ZS: Well man, just don’t go and choke! Sierra: I saw this one story somewhere that a guy was having trouble with creating a password so his wife said “put “mypenis” and she started cracking up because the password was to short! ''The four begin to crack up as Tkid starts furiously pressing the button behind the stage. Nothing happens. Sierra walks behind stage. '' '' '' Sierra: Tkid, where are the explosions and fireworks? Tkid: They aren’t going off! Sierra: UGH! TECHNICAL FAILURES! ''At that moment, the other team gets on stage and begins to perform with MSV on one side and Llama on the other. '' '' '' MSV: Hello, Llama, are you ready to get this day started? Llama: swag swag swaggity swag MSV: -cringes- Same here… let’s go to work Llama: Swag! ''Props are moved around and the background is now a workplace. '' '' '' ''Phil comes onto set. '' '' '' Phil: Hey guys, did you finish the work last night? Llama: Swag! '''MSV: This is not the script he’s reading! ' ' ' MSV: I sure di- Llama: SWAG SWAG SWAG SWA-! MSV –erupting from temper-: STOP THAT! IT’S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT! Llama: It’s not MY fault you didn’t spice this up with swag! Phil: Llama, you’re the main reason we lose every challenge! GROW UP! Scot –walks out onto stage-: Guys, you’re tearing this apa- Scot doesn’t pay attention to hwere he is stepping and breaks the explosion button. The result is a explosion the causes everyone to fly back about 20 yards. '' '' '' EL: Well the hell happened? Did you cause that with no care? GW: Umm… Lloyd? There is some fire in your hair… ''Lloyd looks up and sees that his hair is burning out again. '' '' '' EL: My hair is falling out again, this is utter bullshit NP: Well fuck this show and this band, I QUIT! ''NP goes stomping off, the other three just staring. '' '' '' ZS: Okay, yeah, that rhyming thing was getting annoying GW: peace y’all EL: My hair… ''They all get into separate limos as Ynkr stares at the contestants with hate. '' '' '' Ynkr: You caused this show’s sponsors to quit… Team Ferocious Bears, I will be glad to see YOU AGAIN tonight! '''Scot: It wasn’t us though… Tkid left the remote just sitting there! ' ' ' 'Llama: Swag! ' ' ' ''The camera cuts to the ceremony. '' '' '' Ynkr: As much as I would like to see you guys all kicked off, I have to play by the rules. Phil and MSV, you are safe. Scot, you are on the chopping block because you got rid of the sponsors and lost it for your team. Llama, you are on the chopping block because you ruined the play by making Scot step onto the remote. And for that, you are… … … … OUT! Llama: WHAT?! I HAD THE POWER OF SWAG ON MY SIDE! Ynkr: Yeah yeah, whatever! ''The camera shows Llama getting into the limo. '' '' '' Llama: I gotta start finding something else to give me power… ''The camera pans back over to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: AND SO THEY LOST 4 TIMES IN A ROW! WILL THEY LOSE YET ANOTHER TIME? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKI! How was Episode 4 of Season 2? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts